


Confident

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!Dan, 2017!Phil, 2017!dan, M/M, Mentions of insecurities, Multi, Technically Dancest, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Shenanigans, but all round just some smut with a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: 2009!Dan pops up and it's up to 2017!Dan to show him the ropes to success: Confidence. (Also Phil is there, too.)





	Confident

They didn't know how it happened. One moment Dan was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of ribena while Phil was sat waiting for him with their show paused in the lounge, and the next thing Dan knew he was dropping, spilling his drink, and standing in shock as the glass shattered to pieces.

"Dan?" Phil had called worriedly, making his way into the kitchen and then stopping when he saw someone else standing in front of a wide-eyed Dan. "Who's this?"

"It's--me?" Dan said, although it sounded more like a question.

Standing in front of him, a younger, more smaller version of Dan stood still, the same expression of shock on his face. The younger-Dan's hands were clenched tightly shut, lips open just slightly, cheeks worryingly white.

"What the hell do you mean, it's  _you_?" Phil asked confusedly, eyes squinted as he walked around the short lad to see a very young Dan looking as terrified as ever. Phil gasped, his hands coming up to cover his mouth, and for a few seconds no one said anything as Phil looked at Dan and then the younger-Dan repeatedly. "This can't be real." He said, hand going out to softly touch younger-Dan's shoulder. "Holy--"

"Shit." Dan finished, cheeks flushed at the way his younger-self was looking him up and down. Dan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had to do something. "Um, hi?"

Younger-Dan's head shot up and he and Dan made direct eye contact. "Hi." He spoke, the first word since he got here  _somehow_.

"Wow, okay. Why don't you guys go into the lounge, or something, and I'll clean up this mess." Phil said, walking back to grab a broom.

"Yeah, it's just that way," Dan pointed, "I need to talk to Phil for a sec."

"Okay." Younger-Dan said quietly, turning around and quickly walking out of the kitchen.

"Holy hell." Dan breathed, slumping back into the counter. "What the actual fuck is happening?"

"It seems to me that there was some type of  _time warp_ , eh?" Phil nudged him with his elbow. Dan shot him a deadpan look.

"Now is not the time for jokes." Dan said.

"What I mean is that maybe there's some, I don't know, unfinished business? He did look a little sad and red-eyed, and unless you have something to tell me about your past with weed, then, well, I think he needs you." Phil explained, cleaning up the glass of spilled ribena. "Or, you need him, or you both need each other, who knows?"

"That, actually makes sense, Phil, wow, how'd you figure that one out?" Dan asked, his brows furrowed.

"The X-Files."

Dan sighed. "I highly doubt there was an episode about  _this_."

\--

"So..." Phil started awkwardly. "How are you, Dan?" He asked, directing his question at the younger-Dan.

"I'm fine. Are we in a relationship?" Younger-Dan asked, the question seemingly catching him and Phil off guard.

Dan face-palmed. Of course he would ask that, he was basically obsessed with 'AmazingPhil'.

"Uh, I feel like if I give you information that will, like, disrupt the laws of the universe, but, yeah we are." Phil said happily, looking over to a blushing Dan.

"That's, that's amazing. How'd we manage to do that?" Younger-Dan asked to his older-self, genuine curiosity written over his face.

"I mean, c'mon, how could he not want this,  _or_  that?" Dan said, gesturing to himself and then to his younger self.

"Well, I'm not much of anything." Younger-Dan said quietly.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Dan and Phil, who were sat on the couch together, looked at each other sadly. Younger-Dan sat alone on another chair.

Phil got up, after having a silent conversation with Dan, and said he'd be back shortly.

"I'm telling you... uh, Dan, you're seriously so important. More important than anything, I wouldn't be here without you, ever think about that? I'm here living with the guy of my,  _our_  dreams, in London and I was there, right where you are. It gets good, Dan, trust me." Dan said, quietly gesturing for his younger-self to come and sit by him.

"But what about uni? What about what everyone thinks about me and Phil? They're always asking questions and they judge so much! I'm--I'm scared, Dan." Younger-Dan confessed. "I'm not confident and I'm not--I'm not you."

"But you will be," Dan said strongly, using his fingers to pull his younger-self's chin up, the two Dans looking into each other's eyes. "You'll be here, it's literally set in stone."

"Is it, though? What if I'm here to see what I'm going to be missing out on? I'll never look like you, I'll never have Phil, I'll never--mmph!" His younger-self was interrupted by Dan kissing him. He didn't know why he did it, he didn't know if it would help anything, but the small boy in his hands sunk into Dan, letting out a small breathy whine.

"You're so much more, Dan. Fuck, I didn't know I was this pliant, it's hot." Dan mumbled against the younger's lips. He didn't think he'd ever be able to do this; at least once in their lives, everyone thinks about kissing themselves.

It's weird, but in a good way. He's still so soft, the younger's body, though skinny, was still rounded and smooth. Of course now, Dan had way more curves and had grown so much taller than his (about) eighteen-year-old self. Dan groaned when the younger opened his mouth into the kiss, Dan swallowing his breath and licking into the boy's mouth and caressing his tongue with his own.

Dan's younger-self crawled into his lap and they kissed, and it was good, and then when Dan is maybe more turned on then he should be, Phil comes into the room, coughs, and then puts his hands on his hips when Dan starts sliding his hands up the younger's shirt.

"Um, Dan?"

Dan opened his eyes, the both of them did, and they looked at Phil surprisedly. The younger-Dan's fingers were deeply delved into Dan's curls and Dan's got a few of his fingers down the back of his younger's pants and his other hand was up the back of his shirt. It's all a sight to Phil, having had both of these versions. He laughed, a big, long, maybe a little crazy laugh, and the two Dan's blush profusely, almost simultaneously.

"What?" They both said, seemingly not bothered by it at all.

"Nothing, nothing, really. I just sorta of, maybe, kinda, hoped this would happen. But it's no big deal, you two carry on, I'll be in my room." Phil said, waving a dismissive hand. Then, "Use a condom," Phil called down the hallway. "Or not!"

Dan groaned, dropping his head into the younger's shoulder. "I told you, seriously, Phil is, well, he's a  _wonderful_  guy."

"And he, doesn't mind if we...um?" Younger-Dan asked, his cheeks flushed. Dan laughed loudly, his hands pulling the other closer by his hips.

"I mean, it's basically just doing it by myself, right? Phil wouldn't care, but only if we add him in later for a little ménage à trois. If you want to, that is. Phil's a big person on consent."

"Really lucked out then, huh?" His younger self said, slowly coming closer to Dan.

Dan smirked. "We definitely did." Dan said, and then he leaned into the younger's ear. "Big cock, too." He sat back and watched his younger-self close his eyes and shiver.

"I'm, a bit nervous, actually." Younger-Dan said, opening his eyes a bit.

"Have you and Phil not--" The younger shook his head quickly.

"We're still Skype calling, but I'm supposed to meet him soon. I was having a bit of a, I don't know, body crisis?"

"What d'you mean?" Dan asked, his fingers tapping a out rhythm on the younger's hips.

"I'm feeling insecure about seeing him. I literally can't stop freaking out when Phil's in the room here, I mean you two live together and I... I haven't even met him yet. He's really beautiful." Younger-Dan said, starstruck.

"Ah, I've been there. It's okay, Dan, really, you're beautiful too. Phil thinks the same about you."

The younger shook his head again. "No, I look nothing like you do. Phil will think I'm weird, I'm not beautiful."

Dan looked into his own brown eyes. They were a bit dull, there was no gold flecks and there was small bags underneath them. "You're insanely gorgeous." He said to himself. He didn't think he was being narcissistic, he was just building himself up. He remembered how insecure he was, he remembered the way no one told him he was pretty or attractive or meaningful until Phil. Maybe his life would've been better if he had loved himself before Phil came along and helped him learn to bring himself up and not down.

Dan would teach himself how to be confident, to see that he's beautiful now, and he'll be beautiful later and that, no matter what, Dan was beautiful all the time. Dan leaned in slowly to kiss himself, he was small and his hair was long and straight, he was short and skinny, and for some reason Dan realized what complete opposites they were.

"Let's go to the bed." He whispered against his younger-self's lips, who nodded shyly, and got off of Dan's lap; poorly hiding the fact that he was hard in his extra tight jeans.

Dan lead them to his room, walking past Phil's, and he tried to ignore the smirk Phil had shot his way. Who cared if he wanted to fuck himself? It was for a good reason! Plus, Dan was a mega twink before he acquired confidence. He wanted to see what all the rave was about.

"And you're sure Phil won't be mad? I mean like it's basically cheating and stuff and I'd rather stay with Phil for as long as I can--oh." Dan had crowded his younger-self against his closed bedroom door with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's extra okay with it,  _aren't ya, Phil_!" He called out. There was a loud bang heard and then Phil was grumbling.

"Oh my God, Phil's a fucking nerd!" His younger-self said, giggling. Dan admired his young face looking so happy. Phil always seemed to do that.

After the Dans calmed down, Dan put his arms up right beside the younger's head. He licked his lips and watched as the other's eyes widened the tiniest bit, and then they blew wide as Dan dropped to his knees in front of him.

"That's---fuck." Dan was already unbuttoning the younger's jeans, digging his fingers into the the top of the fabric and pulling them down slowly, taking his boxers with. "Dan."

Dan shot his eyes up, looking into younger-Dan's eyes. "Are you okay, we don't have to do this, like I'm not about to force you or anything, that'd be traumatic."

"No, it's just, I'm--just not really attractive when I'm naked. I know you're basically me, but it's still uncomfortable."

"Just wait until your dick's in my mouth, you'll be thinking something completely different." Dan said, continuing to take the pants off. He tried not to feel offended that someone was calling his body unattractive, he had to remember it was himself just feeling insecure. Fuck, Dan's gonna need a drink after this fiasco, his mind was fried.

Once his pants were off, Dan ran his hands up the younger's thighs, stopping at his hips. When he dug his thumbs into the bones there, he watched the cock in front of his face twitch and smirked, he knew his body more than anyone, he could make this fantastic for his younger-self.

He watched the boy keep his hands by his sides, not knowing what to do, so Dan said: "Pull my hair when I suck you, you know I love that shit." and he took a hand to wrap it around younger-Dan's cock and licked the tip, smiling when he wrapped his hands in Dan's hair immediately, letting out a soft moan. "That's it, Dan."

"Fuck this is messing with my head so much, mmmh." Younger-Dan threw his head back against the door, Dan put his cock in his mouth and sucked and licked all around him, not caring about teasing, he was sucking his own dick! He wasn't about to tease himself, he wanted to make this Dan cum his brains out.

Dan slid his head onto the younger's cock more and more, holding his hips back with firm hands. He then brought his lips all the way to the base, his nose rested in a very small patch of hair, and he swallowed.

"Fuck!" He shouted, the younger's hand softly pushing Dan's hair back profusely, the other wrapped tightly around the back of Dan's neck. "Did Phil teach you this?" His younger self said hotly, breathlessly.

Dan shuddered, they way his younger-self said those words shot straight down to his (very) hard dick. He sucked some more on his cock and as he pulled off, tongued the slit and tasted precum as the the other moaned aloud.

"Phil's taught me so, so much." He breathed as he stood up, kissing the younger hard and rough, nipping at his lips when he pulled away. "Fuck, I--you look good like this." He looked at his pink cheeks and his now red-kissed and bitten lips. He looked down at the bare, wet cock between them and felt his own cock pulse in it's confines. He grabbed the younger's hand and slowly walked backward to the bed, staring straight into his eyes. When the bed hit the back of his legs, he sat, pulling his younger-self into his lap. "How do you wanna do this?" He purred in the other's ear.

"I don't really know. Just wanna cum." Younger-Dan said, all wide-eyed and open mouthed, skin flushed. Dan thought back to every single time he had said that to Phil and he blushed himself. "Sorry, too forward?"

"No, seriously ask for anything, I'm here to fulfill my own fantasies."

"Um, is it bigger?" The younger asked shyly.

"Is what bigger?"

Younger-Dan leaned his head onto Dan's shoulder in exasperation. "You're literally an idiot."

"Well I do-- oh. You mean my dick." Dan threw his head back and laughed. "I am an idiot."

"Well?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a bit in length but a lot in girth." Dan said, the topic not bothering him at all, but his younger-self seemed like he was about to explode.

"Good."

There was a pause and then Dan laughed again.

"This doesn't have to be awkward, if you wanna get fucked then just say so." Dan told himself. From Phil's room, a loud laugh echoed around the house. "Oh, fuck off, Phil, you were worst when  _you_  wanted to be fucked!"

"You actually topped him?"

"Yeah, we switch every now and again. He loves being eaten out." Dan answered, and if Phil were still listening he knew he'd have a serious blush on his pale cheeks. "So, if you want my cock, just say so."

"I want your cock."

Dan blushed. "Yeah, ahem, okay." He cleared his threat and then became serious, pulling the younger closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. "But you have to ride me." He purred. He needed to be able to get his confidence up and if Dan remembers correctly, when he rode Phil for the first time, he had lost control and let loose, figuring out that he loved to ride Phil,  _very_  much.

Younger-Dan nodded hesitantly, playing with the end of Dan's shirt. "Get undressed now, yeah?" He asked, and Dan nodded. The younger took off Dan's shirt, the first show of confidence, and Dan smiled at him encouragingly.

"Get the lube from that drawer right there, okay?" Dan asked, gesturing to the right. The other got up, pulling his shirt down to try and cover his bare bottom. He grabbed the lube and shyly spread his legs to get back on Dan's lap.

"God, I can't believe I'm literally going to fuck myself."

Dan laughed, taking the lube and putting it on three of his fingers. "I'll make it good, but tell me if something feels wrong and we'll change it or stop, okay, just say stop or punch me in the face." The younger nodded and braced himself as Dan moved his hands behind the smaller boy, going to his arse. "You've fingered yourself plenty of times by now, you know how it goes." He comforted after noting the way his younger-self had tensed up. "Just relax."

He felt the younger sink into him and he rubbed at his entrance, hearing a soft mewl, and then pressed into him with one finger.

"That's good, yeah, more."

Dan added another finger and rubbed slowly against the younger's walls. Dan knew he had cum many times just from fingering himself; he liked to think he was a pro. When he pressed into younger-Dan with his third finger, he went straight for his prostate, rubbing and pressing and watching the boy-- _himself_ \--squirm above him. Dan pressed in harder and faster into that magic spot, feeling his thighs tense with the growing heat between them.

"You like that, don't you? You looks so good, Dan. Taking my fingers so well. But you do this all the time don't you? You think about Phil doing this to you, huh? He's right in the other room, Dan, listening to you, to us. He wants us--you so bad. I could see it in his eyes. You're so damn hot, right now. Take my fingers, yeah, just like that." Dan said huskily into the boy's ear. He felt him clenching around his fingers and Dan pressed into him faster, feeling his younger-self sink back onto his fingers greedily.

"I'm gonna cum! Stop!" Dan withdrew his fingers faster than the younger could finish his sentence. He collapsed into Dan his arms going around his neck and legs spreading wider over him. "Wanna ride you now, want Phil to watch." He said, catching his breath.

Dan smirked. He knew this was a good idea to give the younger some confidence. Dan took the boy's shirt off, leaving him looking naked and flushed on Dan's lap, a wonderful sight to behold.

"You have to ask him, Dan." He said to the already-wrecked boy in his lap. He felt him tense and then relax.

"He thinks I'm pretty, right?" The boy asked.

"Absolutely."

Younger-Dan stood up abruptly, walked to the door, opened it, and then walked to Phil's door, all completely naked. He looked back at Dan and then put on a serious face. He knocked once, the door swung open, and then younger-Dan was leaning onto his toes to pull Phil into an enticing kiss.

Dan was blown away. He watched Phil grab onto this younger version of himself desperately, and instead of feeling jealous or wishing he was younger, well, Dan only felt his cock stand to attention. This would be fun, he thought.

Younger-Dan grabbed Phil's hand and brought him into the room. His cheeks were pink and he was looking anywhere but at Dan. Phil was just smirking like his life depended on it, eyeing up the completely naked Dan and then the one that was on the bed, shirtless and hard.

"Well, what are the rules." Phil asks, hand still being held by the younger-Dan. He couldn't help but let a fond smile cover his face at the small boy and the nostalgia.

"For you, well, no touching." Dan said, smirking as Phil's face fell into a frown. "And for you, you're not allowed to be shy. Look at me." Dan got up walking over to the boy who wouldn't meet his eyes. "You can kiss Phil all you want. You can touch him, but he can't touch you. Go ahead, get him fired up." Dan gestured to Phil.

The younger looked at Dan to see if he was telling the truth. When he found nothing, he looked to Phil who gulped. He stood in front of Phil, hesitantly putting a hand behind the other's neck, and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"God, this is torture." Phil mumbled, his hands having trouble staying by his side.

"Can I make him touch me?" Younger-Dan asked the older.

"You can do what you want, he'd love it. We're in charge of him, I'm in charge of you." Dan explained, watching the blush erupt on both the younger-Dan and Phil's face.

The younger took Phil's hand and stepped closer to him. "Will you finger me?" He asked, looking into Phil's bright blue eyes. Phil nodded, his hand squeezing younger-Dan's ass (which Dan rolled his eyes at) and then entering a finger into the boy's already stretched hole.

"Fuck." Phil groaned, skipping two and pushing three fingers completely into younger-Dan. "Dan's already got you nice and ready for his cock, huh? You'll love it, feels so good everywhere. In your mouth, your hand, here." He said, pushing into the boy's hole over and over again.

Younger-Dan was losing it. His hands were firmly clasped around Phil's biceps, eyes closed tight, legs wobbly from the wonderful sensations running through his veins. Dan was roughly palming at his bulge, watching Phil touch his virgin-self again. Dan knew Phil wanted to be his first but, what could Dan say? He wanted his younger-self riding his cock.

"I'm gonna cum." Younger-Dan whispered into Phil's ear, they were pressed too tightly together. Phil was watching Dan watch them while massaging his cock through his jeans. He wanted to make this younger-Dan cum, but he knew Dan wouldn't like that. So, Phil pulled his fingers out, feeling the whine that the younger-Dan had released go straight to his cock.

"He's ready for you, Dan." Phil said, placing a lingering kiss onto the younger's lips, and then stepping to Dan. "Permission to touch, sir?" He said, smirking.

Dan smiled and pulled Phil into a long kiss, pressing his body to Phil's, so Phil could feel how worked up he was. "So hot watching you touch him like that, couldn't take my eyes away from your fingers disappearing into that tight hole." Dan teased. Phil groaned.

"Don't remind me, almost let him cum." He said. "You've always had that effect on me, I always let you cum, huh?"

Dan laughed. "I have my ways." Dan looked to the boy leaning against the door, trying to catch his breath. "Ready?" The boy nodded eagerly, stepping to Dan and pulling him into a deep kiss. Phil watched on, thanking the heavens for whatever was even happening. This was wank material for life, he thought. Dan started to unbutton his pants while the younger kissed him. He pulled away real quick and looked at Phil. "Chair, sit, you're cumming from your hand tonight."

"Honestly, I think I'd be able to cum from a cactus touching my dick if I were watching you ride yourself." Phil admitted, his voice genuine. Dan shook his head.

"See what I mean, he's a total nerd." Younger-Dan whispered.

"Good with his fingers, though."

"He is, I'll give him that." Dan said.

Phil sat in the chair, watching on with interested eyes. Dan finished taking off his jeans and boxers, pulling younger-Dan to the bed with him. He placed himself in the middle and the younger placed himself on Dan's thighs, looking at his cock with rapt fascination.

"It is thicker." The younger-Dan said. Dan nodded, touching himself slowly, giving Phil and his younger-self a small show as he teased himself.

"You good? Do you feel you're stretched enough?" Dan asked his younger-self, who nodded, crawling up Dan's body, and hovering over Dan's cock, his hands firmly on Dan's chest. "Ready when you are." Dan said, settling his hands on the boy's waist.

Younger-Dan reached a hand to grab at Dan's cock, lining it up with his hole. He felt Dan's tip touch his rim and he breathed out a long sigh, before sinking down slowly onto Dan's cock.

All three people in the room moaned aloud, Dan being the loudest. He'd never fucked a virgin before, and here he was, fucking his virgin-self. When the younger sunk all the way down and was sitting in Dan's lap with his cock completely inside him, Dan felt his breath leave his lungs. He threw his head back; the tightness was unimaginable. The feeling making his toes curl and his fingers dig into the skin on the younger's hips, on  _his_  hips. He couldn't forget that, he was fucking himself, his  _younger_ -self, and it was so, so good.

"Fuck, this is--this feels so strange." Younger-Dan murmured, his own head thrown back as his fingers stretched to stay in contact with Dan's chest. "Never had a cock before." He babbled. "Love it so much."

"Yeah? You like that?" Dan lifted the younger up and then let him fall back down on his cock. "Look so pretty taking cock, made to take cock, weren't you?" Dan praised himself, building the younger's confidence. Dan watched as he got more into it, saw when the boy let everything go, looking into Dan eyes as he grinded his arse down on Dan's cock, making it pulse and leak precum into the younger-boy. "That's it, Dan, take it. Take your pleasure, it's yours."

He bucked up into the boy when he came down and they both moaned loudly. Younger-Dan lifted his arse and brought it down repeatedly, harshly onto Dan's cock. He felt the hot  _throb_  of his older-self inside him, felt the hot, intense gaze Phil had on his body, on Dan's, he felt the insistent prod of Dan's cock on his prostate and mewled and keened so loudly, riding his older-self's cock good and strong.

"Make me cum." Dan whispered to his younger-self. "C'mon, Dan, make me cum, want me to cum in you, show you how good you look, how good you are, fuck!" Dan brought the younger's head down for a kiss, moaning when he bit Dan's lip. "That's it, faster."

Dan thrusted up into the younger when he came down, and he bounced on Dan's cock, legs pushing him up and then giving up so they'd both connect with a hard pound. Phil watched with his cock out, teeth latched onto his lip. He was hot everywhere, climax just out of reach.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, I'm--I'm cumming, I'm cumming, harder, oh, harder." Younger-Dan whined, his body moving quickly atop Dan's, trying to make himself cum, and when he did he gasped, breathless, body still, but he stayed pressed flushed to Dan and grinded and squirmed until Dan was cumming into him, his cum hot and heavy against younger-Dan's insides. "Oh, fuck." He cried, his cock, untouched, pulsed against his stomach and his cum splattered on him and on Dan, Dan's cum making him feel like he was so much more full than he was before. Beside them, Phil was reaching his own orgasm, his cum spilling over into his hands.

The room was hot, cloaked in the smell of sweat and good, satisfying sex. Dan laid still, hands by his head, younger-Dan still on his cock, which he didn't mind. He breathed in, nice and slow, and then leaned up to kiss his younger-self softly on the lips.

"You did so good. You were so confident and it was hot." He said, breath still labored. "Wish I could fuck myself all the time, damn." He fell back onto the bed, the action making him move inside his younger-self and they both groaned at the sensitivity. "Alright, pull off slowly, don't hurt yourself." Dan directed, holding onto the other's hips. Once he was off, he fell beside Dan in exhaustion.

"Is it always like that?" The younger asked.

"Maybe not so erotic, but yeah, basically. Just wait until 2012, lots of good angry-sex." Dan said, eyes closing.

"Hey, don't tell him that." Phil said, all cleaned up. "I think the best sex we ever had was our first time." He got in bed beside Dan hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, I suppose for like the meaning and stuff. But I'd say our best ever sex was when you came home after two weeks in Florida and we fucked for three hours."

"Ah, good memories."

"I can't wait for this." Younger-Dan smiled sleepily, his eyes closed, but his ears open and he listened to all the good times Dan and Phil had had. He couldn't wait to get home and meet his Phil for the very first time. He felt ready this time. Confident.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
